Thanksgiving
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS court - Lisbon est d'astreinte le jour de la thanksgiving - Jisbon.


**Disclaimer**

Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'en retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire

**Commentaire**

Et bien voilà, après Halloween, difficile de passer à côté de Thanksgiving qui est demain, jeudi 25 novembre.

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Le texte n'entre pas dans une chronologie particulière. C'est juste un texte comme ça, sans lien (à tout hasard, si cela vous intéresse, dans mon profil, j'ai ajouté un "guide de lecture", organisant les fic' selon leurs liens possibles)

Je profite pour vous remercier encore une fois de passer par ces textes et vous invite à laisser un petit mot si celui-ci vous a plu - ou pas... je vous assure, ça fait toujours plaisir... quoi qu'on en dise...

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quatrième jeudi de novembre.

Thanksgiving, la fête du partage…

Et elle était d'astreinte… Enfin, elle avait demandé à l'être.

Comme chaque année.

A quoi lui servirait-il de rester à la maison en tournant en rond alors que tout le monde était en famille ?

Rigsby et Van Pelt passaient Thanksgiving ensemble. Cho avait parlé d'une certaine obligation mais était resté énigmatique sur ses projets - comme d'habitude - et Jane avait un « tête à tête » fumeux.

Elle en avait été jalouse le quart d'un dixième de seconde, de ce tête à tête…

_Bon d'accord, Térésa, soit honnête, une seconde complète…_

Elle ne voulait l'accepter que du bout des lèvres mais… on lui avait volé Patrick Jane.

Elle avait hésité, pour une fois, à se porter volontaire pour l'astreinte.

Elle l'aurait invité, lui, à déjeuner et ils auraient profité des derniers rayons de soleil avant la pause hivernale. Ils auraient peut-être même pu choper à la télé quelques images de la parade de Macy's à New-York (1).

Puis Jane avait annoncé qu'il était indisponible pour Thanksgiving. « Un tête à tête » avait-il dit en haussant plusieurs fois ses sourcils d'un air entendu.

Elle l'avait boudé pendant deux heures.

Lisbon travailla un peu mais, dans les bureaux désertés du CBI, elle pensa rapidement à autre chose, laissant les dossiers pour le lendemain.

Elle feuilleta un bouquin que Cho lui avait prêté puis un magazine qu'elle avait enfoui dans un de ses tiroirs il y avait longtemps de cela.

Sur la couverture du mois d'avril, une jeune femme en bikini lui souriait et, placardé en gros caractères en travers, un titre rose fuchsia l'agressait : _Perdez tous vos kilos superflus avant l'été_.

Elle regarda son t-shirt qui plissait au niveau de son estomac et, par curiosité, du bout du doigt, en tâta la fermeté. Bons gènes ou pas, c'était ferme. Pas besoin de perdre des kilos superflus.

_Mouai_, pensa-t-elle… _plus la bonne période de toute façon..._

Et elle remisa le magazine au fond du tiroir d'origine.

Elle traîna sur internet, lu les infos, fit du café et tira ainsi jusque vers midi.

_Moitié de la journée_. Plus que six heures et elle rentrerait chez elle.

Elle s'essayait au sudoku sur un vieux _Sacramento Times_ qui traînait lorsque l'ascenseur tinta.

_Probablement le gardien qui fait sa ronde_, se dit-elle, _ou Hightower qui vient voir si tout va bien…_

Des pas s'approchaient.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas Hightower, faites que ce ne soit pas Hightower, faites que ce n…_

- Salut Lisbon ! Quoi de neuf ?

Patrick Jane était appuyé au chambranle de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, Jane ? Je croyais que vous aviez un « tête à tête » ?

Et Lisbon imita le haussement de sourcils et « l'air entendu » que Jane avait eu.

Il fit un geste dans l'air.

- Bah ! Elle n'avait aucune conversation…

L'évocation d'une tierce personne, féminine de surcroît, fit se redresser Lisbon, comme si un relent de fierté l'avait tirée par les épaules.

- Ah ! Et donc vous revenez vers cette bonne vieille Lisbon qui, vous pensez, se morfond au bureau ? Hein ? C'est ça ! La bonne vieille Lisbon qui attend _SON_ Patrick Jane!

- Non, je…

- Et bien apprenez… Mônsieur Patrick Jane… que vous n'êtes pas le centre du Monde… Ah ça non ! Et que l'Univers... Oui, l'Univers… Môôônsieur Patrick Jane… et bien il tourne sans vous !

Jane s'approcha de Lisbon qui agitait ses bras dans tous les sens, lui bloqua le visage entre ses mains et plaqua sur ses lèvres un baiser qui la prit de court.

Ses bras retombèrent comme un soufflé. Sa respiration était courte, ses yeux grands ouverts.

- Lisbon ? Taisez-vous ou je recommence…

- Je…

- Chut! Venez…

Jane lui prit la main et l'attira hors de son bureau. Il décrocha son portable et composa un numéro.

- C'est bon, fit-il, cible neutralisée…

Cinq minutes plus tard, Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho arrivaient par l'ascenseur, poussant une table roulante sur laquelle était éparpillé le nécessaire à un repas complet de Thanksgiving : purée de pommes de terre douces – orangée et crémeuse à souhait -, plusieurs plats de légumes, la cranberries sauce qui ressemblait à de la vraie - avec ses petits bouts de fruits - et non pas le truc immonde et gélatineux qu'on trouvait en boite, la tarte à la citrouille et, bien en évidence sur le plateau principal, une énorme dinde dorée, encore fumante, prête à être dégustée.

- La voici, mon interlocutrice si peu loquace… fit Jane en montrant la dinde.

Lisbon eut un pincement au cœur. Comment avait-elle pu douter de Jane ?

Se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe, elle les interrogea du regard.

- J'ai menti, fit simplement Cho.

- Finalement, on s'est dit que ce serait dommage de ne pas partager notre repas le jour de la Thanksgiving… C'est justement pas l'esprit de cette fête ? Dit Van Pelt.

- Merci… souffla Lisbon, la voix un peu voilée d'émotion.

.

Ils déposèrent le tout dans la cuisine, ouvrirent une bouteille de vin et déjeunèrent dans la convivialité, la joie et les éternels matches de football de Thanksgiving en sourdine à la télé.

Vers la fin du repas, Lisbon se pencha sur Jane.

- Dites-moi ? Je rêve ou vous m'avez emb…

Jane posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et leva son verre pour un toast.

- A l'amitié !

- A l'amitié ! reprirent en cœur les autres.

Les verres claquèrent entre eux et, l'un après l'autre, ils trinquèrent individuellement.

Lorsque Jane se tourna vers Lisbon, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- A l'amitié ? Fit Lisbon.

- A l'amour ? Proposa Jane.

Elle rosit et elle lui tendit son verre.

* * *

(1) Pour info, charque année pour la Thanksgiving le grand magasin Macey's, un équivalent de Galeries Lafayette, organise une parade avec de gros ballons gonflables et des chars. La parade descend Broadway et c'est le char du Père Noël qui la ferme lançant par là la saison des fêtes.


End file.
